DNA (Single)
"DNA" est une chanson enregistrée par le groupe de filles britanniques Little Mix pour leur premier album du même nom en 2012. Sorti en tant que deuxième single de l'album, la chanson a été sollicitée par des stations de radio contemporaines au Royaume-Uni le 1er octobre 2012. Syco a sorti numériquement le single en Irlande et au Royaume-Uni le 9 novembre 2012. Il a été écrit par TMS, Iain James et Little Mix, tandis que la production était gérée par TMS. "DNA" est une ballade electropop et R & B, qui incorpore des styles musicaux dubstep. Au niveau des paroles , la chanson contient de multiples références au vocabulaire scientifique et est basée sur des thèmes d'amour et d'obsession. "DNA" a recueilli des critiques positives de la part de critiques musicaux, qui ont loué la voix puissante du groupe et le son plus sombre de la chanson. La chanson a reçu des comparaisons à la chanson "E.T." de Katy Perry. (2011), qui a été un facteur d'inspiration dans son développement. "DNA" était commercialement réussi, débuts et culminant au numéro trois du Singles Chart britannique avec des ventes de 72 044 exemplaires, devenant ainsi le troisième hit consécutif du groupe. Il a également atteint les dix premiers en Irlande, en Hongrie et en Écosse, et a été certifié or en Australie où il a atteint un sommet au numéro 48. Le clip d'accompagnement a été réalisé par Sarah Chatfield et a été dévoilé le 19 octobre 2012. Filmé dans le style de film de bande dessinée, il dépeint Little Mix comme des assassins féminins qui traquent puis kidnappent des hommes avec qui ils sont obsédés. Les critiques ont noté les similitudes de la vidéo avec celle de la série comique Sin City et du personnage fictif Catwoman, et lui ont donné des critiques positives. Little Mix a interprété "DNA" dans des émissions télévisées Loose Women et The X-Factor. Ils ont également interprété la chanson comme une continuation de l'histoire de la vidéo musicale sur leur DNA Tour (2013). Contexte En Janvier 2012, Little Mix a commencé à enregistrer des chansons pour leur premier album. Le groupe a travaillé avec l'équipe de production TMS, et Iain James sur un certain nombre de chansons à The Music Shed à Londres, en Angleterre, dont quatre ont été choisis pour l'album. L'une de ces quatre chansons était "DNA", qui devint par la suite le titre de l'album. La chanson est née des expériences personnelles du groupe dans des situations romantiques. Le groupe voulait créer une chanson sur leurs propres expériences afin qu'ils puissent améliorer la qualité de leurs performances en direct. Perrie Edwards a déclaré: "Nous jouons mieux lorsque les paroles signifient quelque chose pour nous quand nous les chantons." "DNA" a été développé pour manifester un côté complètement différent de Little Mix. Lors de la création de la chanson, Little Mix a pris en considération laquelle de leurs performances pendant leur temps sur The X-Factor était la plus populaire. Leur interprétation de "E.T." de Katy Perry était la semaine pendant The X-Factor où le groupe a reçu le plus de votes. La version du groupe de "E.T." Il a été perçu comme "assez sombre" par Jade Thirlwall, à son tour, Thirlwall a déclaré que le groupe voulait "DNA" pour mettre en valeur un côté sombre du groupe. Jade a déclaré à Sarah Dean de The Huffington Post que la chanson a également été inspirée pour montrer comment le groupe a grandi en maturité. Little Mix a co-écrit "DNA" avec TMS et Iain James. TMS a développé le riff de guitare, les rythmes de batterie et les synthés. Il a reçu l'ingénierie vocale supplémentaire de Daniel Aslet et Ben Collier. Serban Ghenea a mixé la piste au MixStar Studios à Virginia Beach, aux États-Unis, et Tom Coyne était responsable de la maîtrise de la chanson. "DNA" était basé sur les émotions qu'une fille développe lorsqu'elle rencontre et date un garçon. Dans une interview avec Emily Laurence de Seventeen, Perrie Edwards explique: «Quand une fille s'entend avec un garçon, ce genre de romance vous donne l'impression d'être vraiment étourdie et heureuse, c'est ce que« DNA »signifie.» "DNA" comme une chanson d'amour unique en arrivant avec des idées scientifiques qui correspondent à l'amour. Il a également été écrit comme une chanson sur l'obsession. Parlant à Tim Jonze du Guardian, Leigh-Anne Pinnock a mentionné: "Ce n'est pas seulement une chanson d'amour, c'est d'être obsédé par quelqu'un à l'extrême et parfois quand ça va mal, vous le traquez sur Facebook... " Sortie Le 31 août 2012, Jesy Nelson a dit à Jenn Selby de Glamour que le troisième single de Little Mix sera complètement différent de leurs deux précédents, et qu'il montrera un aspect différent du groupe qui n'a jamais été vu auparavant. Leigh-Anne Pinnock a continué à révéler à Selby que la chanson servira de deuxième single de l'album, à son tour ayant pour résultat le premier single du groupe "Cannonball" ne figurant pas sur l'album tout à fait. Pinnock a ajouté que le deuxième single était un choix en suspens entre deux chansons à ce moment-là, et que le groupe se penchait vers la piste "plus sombre" et "différente". Parlant à Selby, Leigh-Anne a raisonné le choix du groupe: "C'est juste une chance pour nous de montrer que nous pouvons être vraiment sérieux et vraiment bien montrer notre chant, celui des voix." Le 11 septembre 2012, les détails de la chanson et de son titre ont été révélés lorsque les initiés de l'industrie de la musique ont joué un aperçu de «DNA» lors de la Journée de la conférence Sony Music Entertainment. Suite à la conférence, Chart Show TV a décrit la chanson comme une "ballade électro" sur Twitter. Avant de supprimer rapidement le tweet, ils ont ajouté que la chanson est "très cool" et qu'elle a "de grands chants". Le 27 septembre 2012, In: Demand a annoncé que "DNA" serait envoyé à la radio au Royaume-Uni le 1er octobre 2012. La chanson a ensuite coulé sur Internet le 28 septembre 2012, deux jours avant sa première à la radio. "DNA" devait être diffusé numériquement au Royaume-Uni le 12 novembre 2012 12, mais il a été reporté à la date du 9 novembre. Un EP numérique de "DNA" a été publié par Syco Music le 9 novembre 2012 en Irlande et au Royaume-Uni seulement. L'EP propose des versions remixées de la chanson de Kat Krazy et Eyes. Les deux remix ont reçu une réponse positive de la part des critiques musicaux. "DNA" marque le premier single du groupe à ne pas avoir de CD single release. Réception Critique Jon Hornbuckle de So So Gay a décrit "DNA" comme "une tranche addictive de dark pop, avec la panne de refrain restant non seulement un point culminant sur cette piste, mais de l'album entier." La chanson a été bien reçue par Vicky Newman de Shields Gazette, qui a senti que cela démontre les harmonies «renversantes» du groupe et permet à leurs voix de «briller». Newman a également écrit que le bord urbain de la chanson manifeste la croissance et le développement de Little Mix. Andrew Trendell de Gigwise a fait l'éloge de la production de la chanson en écrivant: "Les rythmes entraînants et les petites bizarreries de ... DNA le rendent immédiatement mémorable." Adrian Thrills du Daily Mail complimenta le huitième choral de la chanson, jugeant c'est "un sonique inventif". "DNA" a été décrit comme "pop perfection" par Lewis Corner de Digital Spy, qui a mis en avant les "synthés fantasmagoriques, les pulsations cardiaques et la finale du chœur gothique". John Earls, du journal britannique Daily Star, a revu positivement le single, le qualifiant de «formule gagnante», en plus de lui attribuer une note de neuf sur dix. Earls a poursuivi en mentionnant que la chanson est "Un hymne royal qui fera que toutes les Girls Aloud se demanderont comment elles ne l'ont pas sorti en premier, les Little Mixers paraissent finalement énormes." "DNA" a été jugé "étonnant" par Clemmie Moodie du Daily Mirror. Eve Barlow pour NME a comparé la chanson à "E.T." de Katy Perry. et l'a décrit comme "un banger". Selon Hackford Jones du site Web de la musique, Pressparty, «DNA» est «une tranche de pop futuriste» et «un hymne pop moderne et vibrant qui a la personnalité de Little Mix». Amy Gravelle de Entertainment Wise a estimé que la chanson représente le "charme fougueux" du groupe. Gravelle a également décrit le titre comme «un pop-hop attrayant et accrocheur qui prouve que les filles ont ce qu'il faut pour rivaliser avec leurs meilleurs rivaux.» Ciara Moore de The College View a déclaré que «DNA» a gagné une légion des fans adolescents. Fiona Shepherd de The Scotsman a appelé la chanson "pop techno boumant, en plein essor". Trent Maynard de 4Music a dit que "DNA" est un "virage beaucoup plus sombre pour le quatuor gai, mais tout aussi accrocheur et poli que leur single précédent." La chanson a été décrite comme "un bijou absolu" par Lizzie Cox de Sugar. Rick Fulton du Daily Record a revu positivement la chanson, lui attribuant trois étoiles sur cinq. Fulton a considéré la chanson comme "électro fun" et "un peu plus difficile que" Wings ". Il a également ajouté: "il semble que Little Mix ait de grandes aspirations à rester plus longtemps que la plupart des gagnants de The X-Factor." Nicky Diaz de The Miami Hurricane a déclaré que "DNA" montre le groupe côté. Diaz a continué à louer les harmonies et les paroles de la piste, en écrivant, "Les harmonies stand-out sur cette chanson sont incroyables et les paroles sont accrocheuses". Matt Collar d'AllMusic a qualifié la piste de "coupe vraiment contagieuse". Zayn Malik de One Direction a qualifié la chanson de "gros tube". Al Fox de BBC Online a déclaré que "DNA" était le meilleur single de Little Mix à ce jour. Michael Cragg de The Guardian a classé la chanson comme la troisième meilleure chanson de 2012. Le site de musique Popjustice a classé "DNA" comme deuxième meilleur single de 2012 dans son "Top 45 Singles of 2012", écrit: "C'est un morceau de pop art si exquis et si important pour cette génération et toutes les générations à venir qu'il devrait être stocké dans le V & A ". Performances des Charts "DNA" a fait ses débuts et a culminé au numéro huit du Irish Singles Chart pour la semaine se terminant le 15 novembre 2012, devenant le troisième hit consécutif de Little Mix en Irlande. Après avoir descendu le tableau pendant 12 semaines, la chanson est tombée le 14 mars 2013. Il est ensuite réinscrit dans le tableau au numéro 93 le 28 mars 2013 avant de déposer deux semaines plus tard. Il a passé un total de 14 semaines sur le tableau. Au Royaume-Uni, "DNA" était un concurrent pour le numéro un quand il a été révélé que le single était au numéro deux dans le graphique de milieu de semaine, à 3 000 exemplaires derrière "Locked Out of Heaven" de Bruno Mars. À la fin de la semaine, "DNA" est entré au Royaume-Uni Singles Chart au numéro trois le 24 Novembre 2012 avec des ventes de 72 044 exemplaires, derrière "Locked Out of Heaven" au numéro deux (75 880 exemplaires) et "Little Things" de One Direction au numéro un (85 308 exemplaires). Il est devenu le troisième hit consécutif de Little Mix au pays et a passé neuf semaines au total et a terminé l'année en 115ème place du best-seller au Royaume-Uni. Dans une interview avec Robert Copsey de Digital Spy, Jade Thirlwall a expliqué sa déception dans le single ne devenant pas le troisième numéro un du groupe: "Oui, nous avons été un peu déçus (DNA n'a jamais été le numéro un) parce qu'il s'est très bien vendu. Je pense que c'était juste le timing parce que One Direction en même temps a tiré droit au numéro un avec 'Little Things'. C'est toujours difficile de rivaliser avec les gars de 1D. Et nous sommes en morceaux pour eux; nous les avons toujours soutenus." "DNA" a fait ses débuts au numéro trois du Scottish Singles Chart le 24 novembre 2012, donnant au groupe son troisième hit consécutif dans le top trois. Le 30 décembre 2012, "DNA" a fait ses débuts et a culminé au numéro 48 du Australian Singles Chart. La chanson a été certifiée or par l'Australian Recording Industry Association, ce qui dénote des ventes de 35 000 exemplaires. Sur le tableau de l'Airplay slovaque, "DNA" a fait ses débuts au numéro 48 pour la 48e semaine de l'année 2012. 55 Après des semaines de fluctuation, la chanson a atteint son apogée de numéro 46 au cours de la deuxième semaine de 2013. "DNA" a passé un total de sept semaines sur le graphique. En France, il a fait ses débuts et a culminé sur le Singles Chart français au numéro 177 le 4 mai 2013. Le 13 mai 2013, "DNA" a fait ses débuts et a culminé à la dixième place du Singles Chart hongrois, devenant le deuxième single le plus populaire du groupe en Hongrie à ce jour. Clip Vidéo Contexte Le 12 septembre 2012, il a été révélé que Little Mix filmait le clip de "DNA". Une vidéo lyrique pour "DNA" a été postée sur Vevo de Little Mix le 1er octobre 2012. Le clip de la chanson a été réalisé par Sarah Chatfield, tiré sur un écran vert pour les effets spéciaux. Avant la sortie officielle de la vidéo de musique, Little Mix a commencé un compte à rebours pour la première de la vidéo en affichant des teasers de la vidéo sur leur compte Vevo. Dans une interview avec Linds Foley of Sugar le 8 octobre 2012, Little Mix a promis que le clip de "DNA" montrerait à ses fans un côté complètement différent du groupe. Le 15 octobre 2012, le groupe a confirmé que la vidéo serait diffusée en ligne le 19 octobre. Little Mix a raconté à Capital London le 18 octobre 2012 qu'ils aimaient jouer des personnages sombres dans la vidéo. S'adressant à la station de radio, Jesy Nelson a mentionné à quel point le tournage de la vidéo musicale était amusant et excitant. Jesy Nelson a souligné que le raisonnement derrière leur excitation était à cause de comment la vidéo pour "DNA" était complètement différente de la vidéo pour leur single "Wings" précédent. Au cours de l'entrevue, Leigh-Anne Pinnock a expliqué que chaque membre du groupe joue un personnage dans la vidéo musicale, et a admis qu'elle aimait jouer plus dans la vidéo. Pinnock a dit: «J'ai aimé pouvoir jouer ... cette personne bizarre et obsédée qui est complètement folle de ce type.» Lors du tournage du clip, Little Mix a utilisé les thèmes d'amour et d'obsession de la chanson, illustrant à plus extrêmes. Synopsis La vidéo musicale voit Little Mix adopter un nouveau look plus lourd, y compris les tenues en cuir, les chaînes de balle et le maquillage gothique, et explore les thèmes de la jalousie et de l'obsession. Il présente le groupe qui chasse les hommes qui leur ont fait du tort. Filmé dans un style de bande dessinée, Little Mix joue des femmes assassins qui traquent puis kidnappent des hommes avec lesquels ils sont obsédés. Dans une scène, Perrie Edwards conduit avec colère une voiture à côté d'un passager qui est attaché et bâillonné. Perrie Edwards arbore un rouge à lèvres rouge brillant et une veste de motard, gardant ses yeux sur la route et ne faisant pas attention à la caméra alors que le vent souffle dans ses cheveux. Jade Thirlwall est vu traquer un homme à l'extérieur de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Debout à l'extérieur du rebord de la fenêtre, Thirlwall espionne un homme qui a capturé son cœur. Jade porte un pantalon en métal argenté et rayé noir à taille haute, avec une chemise blanche, un nœud papillon noir et des bretelles. et ayant une couleur de cheveux violet-violacé. La scène de Jesy Nelson est semblable à celle d'Edwards mais était seule dans la voiture. Nelson court vers sa destination dans un cabriolet vintage avec une visière en dentelle couvrant ses yeux comme des sirènes de police flash derrière elle. Dans une autre scène, Leigh-Anne Pinnock orchestre les intrigues de l'histoire dans une pièce secrète avec un mur de preuves que le groupe a compilé, dont des cartes et des coupures de presse. Pinnock a les cheveux retroussés dans une longue queue de cheval noir de jais, et porte une tenue qui ressemble à celle du personnage fictif Catwoman. Le nom 'Ryan' est griffonné à travers le mur, et Leigh-Anne frappe son poing contre le mur. Le groupe se réunit pour une routine de danse sur un toit avec un fond de ciel gris foncé et des coups de foudre. Les quatre membres du groupe sont également vus en train de faire les cent pas dans une ville sombre, vêtue de tenues étreignant les personnages. La vidéo se termine lorsque l'homme à qui le groupe a bâti une fixation malsaine est vu attaché à une chaise alors que le groupe marche vers lui, avant que les mots 'To Be Continued' n'apparaissent à l'écran. Dans une interview avec Owen Myers de Popjustice, Jesy Nelson a déclaré que la vidéo musicale sera poursuivie lors de leur DNA Tour de 2013. Réception Capital London a appelé la vidéo "énervée". Un scénariste de Cool FM a dit que la vidéo musicale est "incroyable" et qu'elle ne déçoit pas. Lizzie Cox de Sugar a complimenté l'histoire de la vidéo et les tenues en cuir du groupe. Cox a continué à appeler le clip "brillant" et a comparé son atmosphère à celle de la série comique Sin City. Fehintola Betiku et Emily Sheridan pour le Daily Mail ont qualifié la vidéo de "sensuelle" et ajouté: "Little Mix est un monde à part le quatre-pièces qui a gagné The X-Factor l'année dernière dans ce clip monochrome de quatre minutes." Le Huffington Post a complimenté le look très stylisé du groupe et son attitude méchante. Clemmie Moore du Daily Mirror a complimenté l'apparition du groupe dans la vidéo, disant qu'ils "ont l'air chaud". Gordon Smart du Sun a décrit le regard du groupe dans le clip comme "féroce" et "glamour". Natalie Wall de Cosmopolitan a étiqueté le clip "délicieusement sombre" et a comparé le look du groupe dans la vidéo à celui de leur "E.T." performance sur The X-Factor en 2011. Promo News David Knight a revu positivement la vidéo: "Sarah Chatfield fait un retour impressionnant à la pop britannique, en canalisant un peu de Sin City dans sa vidéo impertinente et visuellement audacieuse pour DNA de Little Mix: Sarah transforme le X Factor-aiguisé Knight ajoute: «La vidéo« DNA »est magnifiquement tournée par Will Bex, avec des contrastes saisissants, des angles de caméra dramatiques et un ciel chargé. le film noir-meets-comic look ". Lewis Corner de Digital Spy a classé la vidéo huitième dans sa liste des dix meilleurs clips de 2012, la considérant comme "l'une des vidéos les plus divagantes d'un groupe de filles depuis des années". Performances Live La chanson a été interprétée avec "Wings" aux BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards de 2012. Le 24 octobre 2012, le groupe a interprété une version acoustique de la chanson lors d'une interview en ligne pour SBTV sur Ustream. La performance a reçu des éloges de la part des fans du groupe sur Twitter. La station de radio irlandaise Spin South West a complimenté la performance, "Little Mix la tue ..., pas beaucoup de stars de la pop pourraient le faire!" Alicia Adejobi de Entertainment Wise a loué la version en écrivant: juste un groupe de filles ordinaires, ils peuvent chanter en direct, jouer un acapella et même beat-boxer. "Little Mix a exécuté le single live sur la neuvième saison de The X-Factor le 11 novembre 2012. Le groupe a joué la chanson soutenue par une troupe de danseurs et portait un pantalon noir assorti, des tops bleus et or avec des vestes militaires avec des ceintures de munitions. Tulisa Contostavlos, le mentor de Little Mix, a fait l'éloge de la performance: "Tu es professionnel, tu es sur le point et confiant maintenant." Spin South West a dit que la performance a montré pourquoi Little Mix a gagné la compétition en 2011. Emily Sheridan du Daily Mail a également évalué positivement la performance, en écrivant: «Le groupe a parcouru un long chemin depuis (The X-Factor)." Le groupe a joué "DNA" le 13 novembre 2012 pour le Live Lounge de la BBC. Le 23 novembre 2012, Little Mix a interprété une version acoustique de la chanson sur l'émission ITV Loose Women. En Décembre 2012, la chanson a été interprétée par le groupe au Jingle Bell Ball et un concert de Radio City 96,7 sans Perrie Edwards qui souffrait d'une amygdalite à l'époque. Pendant le spectacle de Radio City, le groupe portait des tenues en denim stonewashed inspirées des années 1990. Lucy Buckland du Daily Mail a passé en revue positivement la performance, "(Little Mix a séduit) les foules avec 'DNA' et leur capacité à remporter autant d'action en jean en 2012." Buckland a continué à louer leur look pendant la performance, Elle l'a également qualifiée de "glam". Elle a également félicité "les filles semblent faire du bon travail sans (Edwards)". Au cours du DNA Tour 2013 du groupe, "DNA" est interprété comme la dernière chanson de la setlist avant le rappel. La phrase "Tout le monde a un côté sombre" apparaît dans la toile de fond comme une entrée dans la performance. Lewis Corner de Digital Spy a salué la performance du groupe au Hammersmith Apollo, en écrivant: «Une chorégraphie frappante, des harmonies serrées et des expressions sinistres et douces renforcent leur image de renarde pop farouchement transformée depuis The X-Factor. Un journaliste de l'Express & Star, passant en revue la date de la tournée au Civic Hall de Wolverhampton, a déclaré que la foule était d'une voix débordante pendant la performance "puissante" du groupe. Malcolm Jack de The Guardian qui a assisté à la date de la tournée à Glasgow a jugé "DNA" la meilleure performance de la setlist. À la date d'Ipswich, Wayne Savage de l'Ipswich Star a déclaré que le groupe avait l'air très bien pendant l'interprétation de la chanson. Personnel et Crédits * Rédaction de chansons - Thomas Barnes, Peter Kelleher, Ben Kohn, Iain James, Perrie Edwards, Jesy Nelson, Leigh-Anne Pinnock, Jade Thirlwall * Production - TMS * Ingénierie vocale supplémentaire - Daniel Aslet, Ben Collier * Batterie - Thomas Barnes * Guitare - Ben Kohn * Synths - Peter Kelleher * Mélange - Serban Ghenea * Mastering - Tom Coyne Crédits adaptés des notes de DNA, Sony Music Entertainment, UK Paroles Perrie : Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it? Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck? No scientist or biology, it's obvious, when he's holding me It's only natural that I'm so affected, ooh Jade : And my heart won't beat again If I can't feel him in my veins No need to question I already know Tous : It's in his DNA, DNA, it's in his DNA And he just takes my breath away, breath away, I feel it every day And that's what makes a man, not hard to understand Perfect in every way, I see it in his face, nothing more to say, it's in his DNA Jesy : It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah Now I don't have any first degree, but I know what he does to me No need to work it out, it's so familiar, oh Jade : And my heart won't beat again If I can't feel him in my veins No need to question I already know Tous : It's in his DNA, DNA, it's in his DNA And he just takes my breath away, breath away, I feel it every day And that's what makes a man, not hard to understand Perfect in every way, I see it in his face, nothing more to say, it's in his DNA Leigh-Anne : It's all about his kiss, contaminates my lips Our energy connects, it's simple genetics I'm the X to his Y, it's the colour of his eyes He can do no wrong, no, he don't need to try Made from the best, he passes all the tests Got my heart beating fast, it's cardiac arrest He's from a different strain that science can't explain I guess, that's how he's made, in his DNA Tous : It's in his DNA, DNA, it's in his DNA And he just takes my breath away, breath away, I feel it every day And that's what makes a man, not hard to understand Perfect in every way, I see it in his face, nothing more to say, it's in his DNA Catégorie:Singles Catégorie:Chansons